A Learning Experience ALE
by Souja O
Summary: A naive young girl gets sent to the Rune Factory world by accident, an 'uneducated' adventurer finds her in the snow. What a good Learning experience. OcxZavier


_I brushed my long light grey hair and let it fall to its stationary spot near my elbow. Using the mirror, I used minimal amounts of a blemish covering cream to conceal the dark spots on my light tan skin. Finally I picked my darkest pair of shutter shades and used them to conceal my tawny colored eyes. _

_Feeling ready I walked out the front door and into my adoring brigade of fans, "HALLEY! HALLEY!" they continuously shouted, making me feel shy._

"And then you tripped into a large waterfall with a big ungraceful Sploosh!" The sudden interruption of my description of the fantasy made me completely aware of the icy cold water gun that was fired at the back of my head.

"Sam you obnoxious freak!" Sam is the name of my sister's obnoxious friend. He laughs at me because, well, to tell you the truth, I have a tendency to fantasize out loud. And with detail too. My mother says it's a gift, while _I_ think it's a curse. Now's my chance! While he's still rolling in laughter I call out my trusty Trapinch Milo and order a bite from her. She delivers, right on his sitter.

The minto- Pokécola effect happens and he jumps so far up that I can't see him anymore, until gravity kicks in and he comes crashing down in a heap. He sits up and looks at me with a scheming look in his eyes. Normally I would have bolted, but seeing as he probably wouldn't stand I start doing my happy dance with Milo. I didn't sense him looming behind me.

"You my dear, will pay dearly…" I felt his gaze pierce my neck, practically slitting it.

_ALE_

He soaked me. He used every stinking ground type he could call (allot BTW) and soaked me in mud. Does he realize what exactly that will do to my skin? No! Because he's not a girl!

Even after having three showers I can still feel the gritty mud on my skin from the mud slaps, sludge's and mud bombs. I think there's still some hidden in my hair because it feels itchy right now. It's a peeving sensation. I hope it's not a parasite…

I'm wearing some sort of olden type outfit right now. The fair sleeves are short and puff up, the base resembles a corset and it's my signature color, gray. The black skirt has lots of white ruffles and makes a scratchy sound when I walk, but it also spreads out like a flower when I twirl, it makes me feel like a princess. Finally the black vest I'm wearing on top has separate swirling bits and a white embroidered flower pattern. I was the one who embroidered it.

_She lashes out angrily_, I start fantasying out loud again. Mom says that I should become a writer because that way I won't have need to lie. I don't lie very often. Regardless I keep on with my fantasy life,_ striking both arms of her attacker. Her eyes burn with revenge._ I start twirling as if I'm fighting someone. I'm starting to feel dizzy so I stop in front of a big white room. My curiosity strangles my better judgment and takes hold of my body. _She creeps into a secret room, she knows she isn't supposed to._ I remember this place, Sam's Uncle was observing another dimension or something. It reminds me of stories. There's this one boy. His name's Zavier. Arceus do I feel bad for him! The girl he loved got married a few weeks ago. He broke down and cried, poor dear. Then again, it's his fault for not saying anything,_ the hopeless romantic she is for adventure comes out as she tiptoes closer. Oh no!_ I'm pretty sure that block wasn't there before… _They've spotted her. With her arms wide she says just one word, Warp!_ I laugh at my stupidity, of course that's not going to happen.

I'm wrong. There is a loud roaring noise and everything starts shaking. A wormhole appears in the middle of the room. Could Giratina have heard me… What about Palkia? I try grabbing at something, anything, but everything is being taken up by the winds. "Tanni!" Who's calling my name at a time like this? It's Sam and his uncle but they're too late I let go of the structure I was holding and am sent flying into the portal.

By the way, if anyone tells you that cross-dimensional travelling is 'fun' or 'easy' or even 'pleasant' they're the biggest liars ever.

* * *

Zavier kicked at the snow beneath him. It was cold and tough to plow through, but he was doing it.

And he hated himself for it.

He once had purpose for doing so, now the purpose was gone. He looked at the seeds, daikon radishes. What was the point? He'd harvest this crop and sell them to Rosetta. Maybe he'd move to another town with the money, take on a new personality. Maybe he'd act like his sister and score himself a hot blonde librarian? He'd stain his red-blonde hair with yellow grass to bleach it. He'd get fake glasses too! _Nah,_ he thought distastefully,_ I'd need to cook more_.

He looked up to the gray skies and whispered sadly, _what bothers you?_ When he was younger his mother would say that if you cheered up the sky it'd give you a wish. He doubted that now more than ever but regardless put down his plow and began to dance. It was a stupid, senseless dance, perhaps stupid enough to cheer up the sky?

He danced vigorously and stopped only when the snow stopped. Had he done it? Had he cheered up the sky? The clouds parted and the sun shone through. He'd done it! He couldn't, shouldn't but did believe it. What else could he believe? There was a strange ringing in his ears. Maybe the sky was going to deafen him because it couldn't stand his endless crying. FWOOMP! Something shook in a nearby snow pile.

He trembled from head to toe as he shuffled closer to the source. He barely felt the snot as it hung from his nostrils. "Quite a bad habit, don't you think?" a shiver dashed down his back, "You're quite easy to scare." he saw that it was coming from the snow bank. In it sat a girl with grey hair, she looked dry enough. "Terribly sorry for this formality, when I scare it comes on me for some reason." she laughed and closed her tawny colored eyes. "What brings you to these freezing parts?" she seemed nice enough.

"My name's Zavier. I've never met a female adventurer before." she stood there, her facial expression didn't change, "It's very rude to just stare at people."

She laughed again, a stiff untrue laugh, "It seems my face has been frozen into this position… How sad!" Once she settled she looked out with the same senseless expression as before, except her cheeks had crimson etched on them, "Um… Zavier, would you please…" the fright must have died down because her lips quivered with each word, "You don't think that you could c-c-carry me on your b-b-back?" Zavier hoped that she didn't stutter like his sister, which was the last thing he needed. Regardless he stooped down, quickly realizing that if she was frozen in place she wouldn't fit to the shape of his back. He sighs with annoyance and surprise. First annoyance because the bottoms of his pants were soaked and were quickly becoming ice. Surprise because in all actuality carrying her bridal style proved to be a very easy task.

He looked down at her to see that she was fast asleep. Her breath was hot on his skin, but her fingers and exposed skin were only comparable to frost. His mind drifted away, what was he thinking about before? Oh yes! Moving to a new town. There was a newer town under Norad called Alvarna, it was mostly a few small building with one large farm, but it could suffice. He'd definitely go there one day. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. She really did have to stop mumbling in her sleep. He'd go once she settled down. He derived some pride in knowing that he'd found her and not Raguna. There was a reason he hated him, for some reason he couldn't completely remember anymore.

He saw two young figures at the gates as he approached. Ceci and Nick having a snowball fight. As he neared they stopped fighting and whispered something to one another. Zavier rolled his eyes unsurely and proceeded with caution to Dr. Edward's Clinic.

"Wow, Zavier. Damsel in distress much?" that scorning tone came from an annoying little thing with white hair and a muscular build, "MWAHAHAHAHA! Didn't think you had it in you!" Zavier looked away to try and hold his tongue. No matter how annoying that prick was, he was from the capital, and the capital was law. "What? Did ol' Brodik strike a nerve?" Dear Rune he hated that man. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he was about to say something more but he stopped at the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Afternoon Brodik, what brings you to the Clinic?" it was Camus, with his razored blonde hair shining in the sun.

"… Bye." Brodik left without a sound. Zavier could once again breath easily.

"It's people like him that make this town look bad," Camus… was… defending Kardia? "Weren't you doing something?" Oh, of course, how could he have forgotten? It was either all the hoeing he'd been doing recently had paid off or she was dangerously light.

The doors swung open as they usually did, it was remarkable how such flimsy things could withstand Kardian storms.

"Doc? Lara? Doooc!" he tripped over a nail, almost face planting. Dr. Edwards poked his head out from the consulting room. He mouthed 'one second' and poked his head back in. A few seconds later Zavier heard something that he'd dearly wished would happen to him.

"NUEMANN I'M PREGNANT!"Followed by a joyful, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER SABRINA! Wait till we tell Nick!" he suddenly remembered why he hated Raguna. Why did he hate so many males in his life? There was Raguna and Brodik and… the list trailed off.

"So what can I do for you?" Edward was cleaning off his glasses with a white cloth as he said this. Lara would have blown her top about why the girl in his arms was so cold, but she was sick today. He put them back on his face and blinked twice in surprise, "I've heard of sweeping ladies off their feet but really Zavier?" he took one quick look at her and had a diagnostic ready, "Just mild fatigue, probably from stress or something. Where'd you find her again?"

"The mountain."

"The mountain, yes, I see." he scribbled something on a pad and put it into one of the many folds of his covering, "just set her on the bed and we'll get to her shortly." Zavier followed orders, carefully setting her on the downy stuffed structure. As soon as she touched the bed the girls' eyes fluttered open. She looked at them with a cats' curiosity and beamed.

"Hello," she said, barely audible, "How are you?" Zavier sweat-dropped. She'd been asleep for him trekking down the mount, didn't even flinch when Brodik was around and now she decides to wake up?

* * *

_This will be OC x Zavier. Not sure to what extent and it will have a double ending (so could go one way or the other) You'll Just Have to See!_

_Hohoho, I wonder what they were talking/ writing ~v~ that won't be revealed till one of the endings. Hopefully a short fic. I might release a canon version later. _


End file.
